He said, She said
by catlyn54
Summary: Harry's off and on relationship with Cho Chang ends with a wrong accusation. Will he go back to Cho, or will he find out who he really loves, and turn to her?H/Hr. Please R/R! Rating may later change, but I'm not quite sure of the whole story line.
1. He Said, She Said

**~He said, She said~**

AN~ Hey guys! I'm making another attempt at writing another story. Hopefully it will turn out alright. I hope you guys like this chapter, and don't forget to R/R!

His face contorted to a look of confusion, as he saw Cho walking towards him with a look of pure hatred on her face. She stopped abruptly, in front of him, brought her hand back and slapped him – hard. His head snapped to the side and his hand flung up to his cheek. 

            "What the hell was that for, Cho?!" he exclaimed. This had definitely come out of nowhere. 

            "You know very well what that was for Harry James Potter! You cheated on me, with that bushy haired whats-her-face," she screamed. He thought about this. Apparently, she had been talking about Hermione, for she was the only other girl he hung around with. But he never did anything with Hermione. They were best friends. 

            "Cho, I didn't do anything with Hermione. We're best friends!"

            "Yeah, when you think no one's looking! But when you're alone, you're more than friends. Well, I was talking to a boy from Ravenclaw, who was talking to a Gryffindor girl. He said, she said, that you and Hermione were secretly together. We're through, Harry, and I don't want to hear any excuses!" She stormed away from him, her long hair flipping behind her. 

            He and Cho had been going out for a while now. They were more of an off and on couple, but until about two minutes ago, they had been on for a few months. It was now about half way through sixth year, and things were alright. He was not to heartbroken about the break-up he had just been a part of. He really liked the idea of Cho as his girlfriend, more than he liked it. He'd been infatuated with her in fourth and fifth year, and when she finally agreed to go out with him again, he found he really was not all that interested in her. 

            At this point in time, he was not interested in any girl. They were to much hassle. For one, they were expensive, and for two, they were just too hard to understand. He definitely was not going out with Hermione. Not that the idea was horrible or anything, but she didn't like him, and they were best friends. Nothing more. He had once thought they might be something more, but he realized even if he wanted her, he could not destroy their friendship, which would undoubtedly be the end result of a romantic relationship between the two. 

            He looked around himself, and saw that no one was there, excluding the portraits, which there were a few of. He began walking back to the common room, hoping he could find Ron before he found Hermione. He talked about almost everything with Hermione, but he talked about _everything_ with Ron. He was quite sure it had a lot to do with the fact that they were both male. They had the same type of brain, life pretty much went the same way for them. That was his theory, anyway. 

            A few minutes of staring at more portraits, and he was at the one he'd been looking for. The fat lady that guarded the entryway to the Gryffindor common room. He muttered the password, and stepped inside when she swung out of the way. 

            Thankfully, he saw Ron, on one of the couches, his arms folded behind his head. He was just sitting there, staring at the fire. Harry shuffled over, and threw himself down on a couch next to Ron's. 

            "Women are too confusing, Ron," he said, bluntly.

            "Yeah, I know what you mean. What happened, though?"

            "Cho broke up with me. We're over." After seeing the look on Ron's face which pretty much stood for 'yeah right', he continued. "No, we're really over this time," he said with a sigh. Although it wasn't that big a deal, he still wasn't happy about it. Going out with Cho had been fun.

            "I'm sorry, mate. You gonna be alright," Ron asked sympathetically. 

            "Yeah, I'll be alright. You know, she really wasn't the one for me. She thought I had been cheating on her. Can you believe that?"

            "Who would you be cheating on her with?"

            "Well, according to her, I was having secret relations with Hermione. Hermione and I just aren't like that. We're great friends, but we're really nothing more, no matter what everybody else thinks."

            "Yeah. Well, at least now, you're a free man."

            "Yeah. I don't think I'm gonna have another steady girlfriend for a while. They're much to stressful," Harry said with a small laugh. Ron laughed too, but felt he should say something in response. 

            "Don't be to sure, Harry. You never know. Your girl could be right under your nose."

            Harry gave Ron a confused look, and dragged himself up to bed, ready to empty his mind, and sleep.

AN~ I think I'll do alright with this story. I hope you guys enjoyed it, it should have more chapters and such. Please R/R! I love reading your comments. If you think it's that bad, you can even flame me, I just want to hear your opinion. Next chapter should be up within the week. 


	2. Granger meets Chang

He woke up the next morning, and rubbed his fists against his eyes, gently. Trying desperately to get rid of his sleepiness. He reached to his right, to the nightstand, groping about for his glasses.

            He stood up out of bed, and found a suitable outfit for the day. He shuffled to the bathroom, and got ready to start the morning. 

He walked down to the common room to meet Hermione, and – Ron? This was odd. Usually Ron was finished later than he was. Oh well. Together, the three of them walked down to the Great Hall, to get breakfast. 

            Harry trailed a little behind Ron and Hermione, as they walked. He saw Cho standing by the doors, talking with a few friends of hers. As Hermione and Ron wakled by first, Cho shot Hermione a dirty look. . Apparently, Cho thought less of Hermione than she did of Harry though, because as Harry walked by, she did not once glance towards him. 

            Hermione still had yet to be informed of Harry and Cho's breakup, but that would soon change. As Harry sat down next to Hermione, she turned her body towards him, and said, "Harry, what's with Cho? She gave me this horrible look as I walked by."

            "Oh, well, uh…we uh, we broke up," Harry said, nervously.

            "You did? Why," asked Hermione, shocked. 

            "Oh. Well, uh…she thought I was cheating on her," he said. "With you," he added in a quieter tone.

            "What was that, Harry?"

            "Cho thought that I was cheating on her with you."

            "What?! That…that…urgh! I can't believe her!"

            "Just chill, Hermione. It's alright. I wasn't _that_ attached to her."

            Hermione calmed down, visibly. It was Harry's problem to deal with, but she was a bit insulted. _'Whatever,' _she thought. _'I'll probably talk to her later.' _

            Later that evening, as Hermione walked back from the library, she thought about what Harry had said at breakfast that morning. It was so very confusing. Hadn't Harry explained to her that they were only best friends? Maybe Harry should try to talk to her again. 

            All of a sudden, she was knocked to the ground, and hear a loud, "Ow!"

            She looked up, rubbing her forehead to see the one person she wanted to see least – Cho Monique Chang. 

            "Oh. It's _you," Cho said with disgust apparent in her voice. _

            "Just who I wanted to see," said Hermione, not trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. 

            "So Hermione, I'm glad you hit it off so well with Harry. Didn't want him, 'till he was my man, did you?"

            "You don't know what the hell you're talking about, Cho. You wrongly accused Harry of cheating on you. We aren't going out, secretly, _or publicly, okay? So get over yourself. I didn't steal _your man_, alright?"_

            "Yeah, sure Hermione. You can lie all you want, but I see right through you. So I'll get over myself when you get over bein' jealous.  I never thought you'd sink so low as to go after somebody else's boyfriend."

            "Whatever, Cho. I know I didn't do anything with Harry, and that's all that matters. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving," she said as she brushed past Cho, who whipped around and grabbed Hermione's arm.

            "Don't you just walk away from me, Granger! I'm not through talking to you!"

            "Well, unfortunately, I'm through talking to you, so shove off and let me go," Hermione said, forcefully.

            "Fine. I'll talk to you later, Hermione," said Cho. She stormed off the opposite direction Hermione was headed, until Hermione turned around to speak to her.

            "Headed the wrong way, aren't we, Cho?"

            At the sound of her voice, Cho stopped abruptly, but after comprehending what she had said, looked around her, and stupidly turned towards Hermione, and started stalking towards her dorms. Hermione too, resumed her walking, but at a much slower pace. 

            "Harry, I don't know how you ever stood that girl," Hermione shouted at she entered the common room. "She is so….so…urgh! I don't know, but she's something!"

            "What happened 'Mione? Did you talk to Cho, or something?"

            "Yeah, I did talk to Cho. I was trying to set her straight, and tell her that we had never gone out, but she refused to believe me. She said I only wanted you, because you were _her man_. Urgh! She's just stupid, you know that?"

            "Hermione, don't waste your anger on her. She's not worth it. I don't think we'll be getting back together."

            "Good. I don't know how you stuck with her, Harry."

            "Now that I think about it, I don't either. You know, you look like you could stand some rest, Hermione. Too much studying, most likely. You should go to sleep."

            This was one of those *hint hint* *wink wink* *nudge nudge* kinda things. Well, she knew how to take a hint. Harry wanted her to go upstairs to bed, so he could talk with Ron about something. She supposed she would find out what it was in the future.

            "You're right, Harry. I am pretty tired. I'm gonna hit the sack. I'll see you two in the morning. G'night."

            "Night Hermione," the two said, in unison.

"So Ron, what was it that you were hinting at, last night? 'My girl could be right under my nose'? What's that supposed to mean? You think someone is perfect for me, and they're here at Hogwarts?"

            "Well, there's a rock solid foundation, Harry. I was being a bit more specific. There are tons of girls here at Hogwarts. Now come on, think about it. Really think about it!"

            "Well, I'll narrow it down to Gryffindor girls. They're more under my nose than any others, I suppose. I really don't know who you're talking about though, Ron."

            "Harry, you disgust me," said Ron, with a roll of his eyes. "It's simple!"

            "Well, then why don't you tell me?"

            "Well, that would be simple. I could tell you who it is. I could even tell her, now couldn't I? But where would the fun be, in that? It's fun to watch your feeble attempts at figuring it out."

            "Whatever, Ron. Truth is, I told Hermione to go to bed, 'cause I wanted to ask you about this. I'm beat, though, so I'm gonna head upstairs to sleep. G'night, Ron."

AN~ Now, I'm sure we all know who is 'right under his nose', but I've gotta drag it out a bit. Harry's a bit dim in this chapter, I suppose. We can all slap some sense into him later, but I'd like it to take him a bit to figure this out. I dunno. This chapter kinda sucked, but please R/R anyway. I love reading your thoughts/comments/suggestions. 


	3. right under my nose?

**~Chapter 3~**

**(Yay!:)**)****

**~Hermione's POV, in her dormitory~**

In bed, Hermione had a better opportunity to think about Cho, and the situation that seemed to be going on around her. 

            _'How could Cho think that I would do that to her?__ How could she think that **Harry_would do that to her? Harry is a very loyal person. He would never let her down by cheating on her. He would just tell her how he felt, and then go out with the other person.'_**_

_            'Why would Cho think that Harry was "secretly" going out with me? I mean, there has never really been anything between Harry, and I. There have never been any romantic feelings between us, right?'_

It was also then, that she realized that there were romantic feelings between the two. Or, maybe they were just from her. _'Oh my gosh. I do feel something for him. He's such a big part of my life, I didn't realize it. He's like a constant. Always there, to help me. Always there, to catch me when I fall…I'm in love with Harry. But what if these are only one-sided feelings? What if he doesn't feel the same for me?'_

This is the part where panic sets in. _'Could I confess my feelings to him? And if I did, what would he do? What if he laughed? What if he just stared at her? Silence is horrible. I can't stand silence. Laughing is better than silence. I can't do it. There's no way he'll feel the same way, so I'll lose him. That's it, I'm not telling him. I can't.'_

            She layed back in bed, and feeling anxious about the next morning, and what she would do, attempted to fall asleep. 

**~Harry's POV, in his dormitory~**

_'What in the world is Ron talking about?! This 'under my nose' bull crap, is driving me insane. I have thought about almost every decent girl in this school, and I can't figure out who the hell he's talking about! And why is this bothering me so much?! I mean, why do I care who Ron thinks my perfect girl is. It should be my decision, right?'_

He was startled out of his thoughts, by someone else shouting, "Stop moving, or leave! Some people like to get a decent amount of sleep at night!"

            He lay still, trying to find his train of thought again. _'Oh yeah…yeah!__ Why do I care what Ron thinks?! I dunno, maybe because he's my best friend. But I would be really interested in knowing who it is. I wonder if I know her? She's probly in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Those would be the only people I could think of. I'm not really going for a really shy girl, and all the Slytherin girls are just...*shudder*. Not my type.'_

He lay there, listing all the girls he could think of, not listing Hermione, of course. _'Hermione's not a **girl**! Hermione's my best friend. I couldn't ruin what we have to go out on a few dates.'_

            None he could think of, would really be _perfect for him. What was Ron getting at? Maybe he was just trying to mess with his mind. Yeah, that was it. Ron didn't really know, he just wanted Harry to go insane thinking about it. But if this was the case, then why had Ron said it was so very simple? He sat and thought a bit more about Ron's words. _

            His attempts really were feeble. This girl was right under his nose, she was perfect for him, and yet here he lay, tossing and turning in bed, trying to figure out who in the world it was! 

            He looked over to his glow-in-the-dark watch, and saw that it was already around 2:00, and decided it was time for bed. _'I'll think about this more, tomorrow. Maybe with a written list, this will be a bit easier to figure out…Oh, who am I kidding. I'll never figure it out. I'll just get Ron to tell me…Yeah, that's it. Okay, time to head off to sleep – if Ron didn't snore so frickin' loud! Urgh! Whatever, I'll make another feeble attempt_'. __

**Read the next chapter, to find out what lays in store for Harry and Hermione. Will Ron give in and tell Harry?**

A/N~ Hey guys! Okay, I know, the story is really sucky right now, but it should get a bit more interesting soon. I really need Harry and Hermione to figure out what they feel, before the story can _really move. Please R/R! I love reading what you have to say! _

To all of you who reviewed~ Thanx so much! I loved reading all of your opinions! I'm glad you guys like the story so much! Keep reviewing please! **:D**


End file.
